Zero's Cell Phone
by Windrises
Summary: Zero tries to have the Black Knights find his cell phone.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge was playing around with his cell phone for a few hours, but he accidentally dropped his cell phone in the toilet. Lelouch didn't notice that at first and flushed his cell phone down the toilet. Lelouch asked "Where's my awesome cell phone?" Lelouch eventually realized what happened. He was so upset that he screamed for a half hour.

C. C. asked "Are you okay?"

Lelouch replied "I accidentally flushed my cell phone down the toilet."

C. C. said "You're so chaotic."

Lelouch said "I need to get my cell phone back."

C. C. said "It's in the sewer. I doubt anybody will get it out of there for you."

Lelouch smiled and said "I have some friends who will save it for me."

A few hours later Lelouch (dressed as Zero) said "Black Knights we have a very important mission tonight."

Diethard Ried said "This already is exciting."

Zero said "I have a very important object that was stolen from me. Our main goal is to get that object back."

Kaname Ohgi asked "What's the object?"

Zero replied "A cell phone."

Tohdoh said "I hate to question your goals Zero, but that doesn't like a very important object."

Diethard said "A cell phone seems like a minor event. Broadcasting about it would be 1 of my least interesting work days."

Zero said "The cell phone may seem like a minor thing, but it contains valuable secrets about our missions. With the information on it we can save Japan."

Kaname Ohgi said "Well lets get find that cell phone fast."

Tohdoh asked "Do you know where the cell phone is?"

Zero replied "I"m sorry to report this, but it's in a sewer."

Rakshata Chawla said "That's gross. I'm not helping with that part of the mission."

Zero said "Lets hurry."

Kaname Ohgi said "Okay Zero."

Zero and the Black Knights went into the sewer. Zero said "The sewer is a big place so look carefully. It could take hours to find the cell phone, but I have enough trust in you that you'll find it soon."

Kaname Ohgi said "We'll work hard for you Zero."

Zero said "Thank you." Zero and the Black Knights started looking for the cell phone.

Diethard walked up to Ohgi and said "I have a good plan."

Ohgi said "Yeah right."

Diethard said "Hey. I'm a very smart and clever gentleman."

Ohgi said "Maybe, but your plans usually involve getting in Zero's way."

Diethard said "Actually my new plan does involve getting in Zero's way."

Ohgi sighed and said "Of course it does."

Diethard said "I realized that if we find Zero's cell phone we could also find out his secret identity."

Ohgi said "Well we won't do that."

Diethard said "Oh come on Ohgi. Be cool."

Ohgi nervously said "I'm kind of cool."

Diethard said "Your coolness is really small."

Ohgi sarcastically said "Thank you."

Zero and the Black Knights looked for the cell phone for an hour. Tohdoh found a small area of the sewer that nobody else was at. He looked around and found the cell phone. Tohdoh said "I think that I found your cell phone Zero."

Zero was excited. After doing a victory dance he said "Good job Tohdoh. You're cooler than I thought you were."

Tohdoh said "Um thank you."

Diethard pushed Zero into a puddle and grabbed the cell phone. Tohdoh asked "What are you up to Diethard?"

Diethard replied "I'm sorry to be rude, but I need to use the cell phone to find out Zero's secret identity."

Zero said "Having my cell phone won't reveal my real name news boy."

Diethard said "I'm pretty sure that your name is written somewhere on your cell phone. I'm going to look at your cell phone for a while to find it."

Zero said "I can't allow that. Give me the cell phone!"

Diethard said "I'm sorry again Zero, but I need to escape you for a while." Diethard started running away.

Zero said "Take care of Diethard Ried."

Kaname Ohgi said "Okay Zero." Ohgi and Tohdoh chased Diethard around the sewer.

Diethard said "Trying to get away with doing morally questionable things is hard."

Ohgi accidentally tripped and fell into a big puddle in the sewer. He said "Sadly this is the first shower that I've had today."

Diethard thought that he was going to get away with his crime, but Zero eventually caught up to him. Diethard kicked Zero. Zero kicked back. Diethard went out of the sewer, but Zero followed him.

Zero and Diethard were on a road. Diethard accidentally dropped the cell phone on the road. A motorcycle ran over the cell phone. Diethard ran up to the cell phone to see if it was broken. It was. While Diethard looked at the broken cell phone in the middle of the road a car bumped into him.

Zero asked "What happened?"

Diethard replied "We both lost today. The cell phone got broken. I'm sorry."

Zero said "You're grounded."

Diethard sighed and said "Okay Zero."

Lelouch went back home and said "My cell phone got ran over by a dumb motorcycle."

C. C. said "Of course. That's why I bought you a new cell phone." C. C. handed a cell phone to Lelouch.

Lelouch said "Thank you."

The next day Lelouch was so excited about the new phone that he played catch with the cell phone with Suzaku, but he accidentally threw the cell phone out the window. The cell phone landed outside. Diethard walked by and found the cell phone. Diethard wanted to do something fun so he threw the cell phone into the sewer.

A few hours later Lelouch (dressed as Zero) ran up to the Black Knights and said "We have another cell phone to save from the sewer." Everybody except Zero and Diethard facepalmed.


End file.
